Regular KC Undercover: The Battle Continues
Regular KC Undercover: The Battle Continues is an another sequel of Regular KC Undercover and Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat and an another crossover of regular show and kc undercover. Synopsis As the battle between the alliances continued, a new enemy emerges to threaten them. Transcript *(The episode begins to space, an Exiled fleet is seen approaching to Earth. Scene switches to the Exiled Super Carrier's bridge where the same big grey rabbid figure is seen standing. 3 Exiled rabbids appeared) *'Exiled Rabbid 3': Surpreme Master Hahkioa 'Lomuki, we are approaching to Earth, and we are preparing for assault. *'Hahkioa': (Reveals himself as he wears shipmaster rank armor with fleetmaster rank head wear on his head and shown to face green scar paint on his face, including holding a gravity hammer) Excellent, prepare the invasion. I would love to see anyone, who stands in my way, suffer. (Laughs deeply) *(At the park) *'Mordecai': Geez, it's so boris without battling the Empire. *'Rigby': Sometimes, we have to wait. *'Marisa': Excuse me, guys. I didn't mean to bother you. I have something important to tell you. *'Ben Tennyson': What is it? *'Marisa': I know Brady is working for The Alternate. *'Ernie': Really? *'Marisa': Yeah. *'KC': So you know Brady is working for The Alternate? *'Marisa': Yes I did. *'Judy': Wow. Maybe you should need training at The Organization. *'Marisa': Got it. *'Craig': So it was Brady who steals the Storm Maker. *'KC': That's right. It was Brady wearing a ski mask, takes the Dilithium and hijacks the truck. That is why I scratch marks on Brady's face. He is the truck hijacker. *'Marisa': Exactly. He is the enemy agent. *'KC': So, Marisa, will you join The Organization? *'Marisa': Yes, KC, I will join The Organization. *'Ezra': So what is Brady up to now? *'Rowan': I have no idea. *'Zelok': (Seen spying) Could the Alternate clan worshipped the Exiled? Hmmmm. *(At the throne chamber in the moon's interior) *'Barranco': Unacceptable! This is unpleasant! *'Jul': The Alternate clan must be executed! *'Zelok': Including to execute the Exiled. *'Barranco': That too. For years we fought against the Exiled, and now their worshippers, The Alternate clan, are prepared to overthrow our glory of evil. *(Back at the park, many Exiled forces are seen preparing an ambush around the gang) *'KC': Also, I just wish that the Alternate wouldn't be our new foe! *'Mordecai': Speaking of new foe, who else? *(The Exiled attacked) *'Mordecai': What the crap?! (Gets choked by one of the Exiled Big Grey Rabbid minors) *(Brett Willis and Zoe Undercover arrives and shoots the Exiled Big Grey Rabbid minors) *'Mordecai': Who're you? *'Brett Willis': I'm Brett Willis. And that's Zoe (KC Undercover). We're here to help you. *'Ernie': Alright. *(At the throne chamber in the moon's interior) *'Argan': Excuse me, my lords. *'Barranco': What is it, Argan? *'Argan': There's a human girl named Sheena. She's from The Other Side. *'Ridley': Send her in. *(Sheena arrives) *'Red Eye': Sheena, welcome to the Rabbid Empire. *'Sheena': Thanks, my lord. I've brought someone from the Mushroom Kingdom. *(Rabbid Kong, Blizzy & Sandy, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom (Rabbid), Bwario, Bwaluigi, Ziggys, Hoppers, Smashers, Bucklers, Peek-A-Boos and Valkyries arrives) *'Sheena': I've brought Rabbid Kong, Blizzy & Sandy, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom (Rabbid), Bwario, Bwaluigi, Ziggys, Hoppers, Smashers, Bucklers, Peek-A-Boos and Valkyries with me. *'Barranco': Excellent. Love that idea. Oh, by the way, The Alternate clan and The Exiled are working together to take over our glory of evil. We should all stop The Alternate clanl and The Exiled. *'Blizzy': Let's do it. *(At Park) *'Mordecai': So let us get this straight, when The Alternate and The Exiled are working together and planning an ambush. *'Brett Willis': That's right. *'Tivigh': How can the Alternate clan worshipped the Exiled? *'Spawny': Because they are working together. *'Tivigh': But that doesn't make any se- (Gets interrupted by a sound of an Exiled Scarab approached) ...They brought in reinforcements, haven't they? *(The Scarab approaches as it attacks the Park) *(All armed heroes come into the park through a portal) *'Alternate Penn': Neutralize the Exiled Scarab. *(Alternate armed heroes blasted the Exiled Scarab) *'Alternate Ezra': Don't worry, heroes. We'll gonna take you through the portal. *(All armed heroes and the gang through the portal and all exit) *(Trans. Int Citadel of Heroes. The all armed Heroes and the gang enter through a portal) *'Ezra': What is this place? *'Rowan': It's the Citadel of Heroes. The citadel of Heroes. It’s the secret headquarters for the council of Heroes. *(Back to the carrier's bridge) *'Exiled Rabbid 1': My liege, the heroes have vanished. *'Hahkioa': (Growls) How is that possible?! *'Exiled Rabbid 2': Unknown new heroes have slaughtered the reinforcements. Wherever they are is unclear. *'Hahkioa': Find and discover their location coordinates! Then, make sure all of the heroes are dead! This Super Assault Carrier, The True Lord's Wrath, will also glass their home. Also, I have successfully promote the greatest commander of any Exiled. (An Exiled big grey rabbid warlord appears) This is Warmaster Korln 'Foir, he'll help you do your doings. *'Korln': I am gladly proud to be able to extinguish any hero, my liege. *(At the throne chamber of the Citadel of Heroes) *'Zim': Wow is that a version of us? *'Sleepy': Yes. *'Mordecai': Here is what I don't understand. Why did you guys rescued us? *'Ezra Bridger Soldier': We used the Portal Gun. *'Rigby': Really? *'Rowan Freemaker Soldier': Yeah. *(Zelok and Argan are seen spying on them) *'Zelok': Any ideas about the heroes' new comrades? *'Argan': Technically no, but they may be from another realm. *'Zelok': Not sure what they want with them, but we might have to scavenge for any of their weapons and rebuild them to a new Forerunner weapon. Then we will use it to extinguish the Exiled and the mysterious Alternate clan, including stopping the heroes and the Organization clan. *'Argan': Then it means to invade the hero stronghold. *'Zelok': How about we make new weapons? *'Argan': Good idea. What's it called? *'Zelok': The Empire Portal Guns. *'Argan': Excellent. *'Zelok': I should contact the lords. (Contacts the lords) My lords, me and Argan have successfully found the next hero stronghold, they called it the Citadel of Heroes. *'Jul': (On communication) Excellent, you both proved yourselves worthy. *'Barranco': (On communication) And you have us pleased. You both have our thanks. But unfortunately, this might take a while if you attempt to scavenge their home alone. *'Zelok': Send some forces if you have the time... (Scene switches to Korln holding a Forerunner com with a few Exiled while Zelok continued to speak in communication) ...even though my lords, the Exiled might knew about our schemes to defeat them, including the Alternate cla- (Korln crushes the com) *'Korln': The fool thinks he could defeat us! But we now possessed the knowing of the hero stronghold. Send the coordinates to the True Lord's Wrath. *(Brady appears) *'Brady': Brady here ready for action. *'Korln': Excellent. Here is the holy scheme. You are given permission to lead the first wave of the attack, and with the hero lines distracted, I will enter the stronghold, giving enough time to interfer to set a signal for the True Lord's Wrath, allowing it to glass the stronghold. Are we clear? *'Brady': Yes, Korln. *'Korln': Good. *(Back at the Moon) *(Portal opens, All armed villains exits through it) *'Alternate Zelok': Are you the Rabbid Empire? *'Barranco': Yes. Who are you? *'Aletnate Argan': We're the Citadel of Villains. We're the enemies of the Citadel of Heroes. *'King Pig': How did you get here? *'Alternate Jul': Portal Guns. *'Red Eye': Okay. *'Alternate Mandark': Can we the Citadel of Villains to join the empire? *'Barranco': Sure. You're all in. *'Zelok': (on communication) My lord! The Exiled knew about our hopes, and assaulted the hero stronghold! We have to abort! *'Barranco': There's no time! Your forces should assist. *'Zelok': (on communication) They're already dead! The Exiled are surrounding the stro- (The communication gets cut off) *'Jul': The Exiled interfered with Zelok's signal. *'Gek': Shall we all stop The Exiled? *'Ridley': Yes. We'll use the Empire Portal Guns. *(Meanwhile with the Alternate) *Brady: (on communication) Reid I have a mission for you. *(Reid appears) *Reid: What is it Brady? *Brady: (on communication) I'm not with the Exiled along because I tricked them for working together between the Alternate and the Exiled. We will use the Storm Maker to destroy both the heroes of the park, the organization, the villains of the rabbid empire, the other side and the exiled. but first we are going to steal the plans of the Rain Coat from the organization and then we will destroy the heroes and the villains. *Reid: So you tricked the exiled just like you tricked Marisa? *Brady: (on communication) That's right. *Reid: Good point, we will destroy those heroes and the villains from the park, the organization, the other side, the rabbid empire and the exiled. *Brady: (on communication) The Alternate will rise until all of those heroes and villains are dead! And then the world will be ours! *Reid: (cackles) *(Back at the Citadel of heroes, it is seen under Exiled attack) *'Nicole': Uh, guys, the Exiled have invaded the citadel. *'Tigress': That's impossible. *'Hera': Right. *(Meanwhile back with the Alternate) *Reid: (cackles) The Exiled is going down along with the heroes and the villains! Ha! Ha! *Brady: Yes, The Alternate will rise. And there someone else who can help us. *Reid: Who? *Brady: Say hello to Gwen Pepper! *(Gwen Pepper appears) *Gwen Pepper: Hello Reid (kisses Reid on the cheek) Brady told me we are going to destroy the Exiled and all the heroes and the villains together. *Reid: That's right. *Brady: Now there's not enough time, together we are going to steal the Rain Coat from the organization and connect to the Storm Maker to combine them into one super weapon called The Blackout. *Gwen Pepper: Oh I like it! *Reid: Me too. *Brady: Focus! Now let's just destroy the Exiled and all the heroes and the villains together shall we? *Reid: Yes we may. *Brady: Good now let's go steal the Rain Coat and destroy the heroes and the villains and the Exiled! (cackles) *Reid: (cackles) *Gwen Pepper: (cackles) *(Back with the heroes, the Citadel is seen destroyed while The True Lord's Wrath is seen) *'Alternate Ezra': Look what the Exiled done! *'Mordecai': I really apologize about your home, but we still have to stop the Exiled somehow. *(At the Organization base, it is suddenly attacked by a swarm of Exiled forces) *'Korln': (Slaughters an agent with his Energy Sword) Today the Organization Clan will fall! For the Exiled! *'Hahkioa': What about the Other Side Clan? *'Korln': That too. *Exiled Rabbid 1: Uh Korln, we hate to tell you this but Brady tricked us for helping us to destroy both of the heroes and the villains. And now they wanted to destroy us instead! *'Korln': Did he lie to us? *'Exiled Rabbid 1': Yes. *'Hahkioa': (Laughs deeply) I knew Brady was a traitor, which is why I captured the Organization Clans' holy plans. The Alternate clan has no idea where to find out. *'Korln': Shall we? *'Hahkioa': Yes. *'Exiled Rabbid 2': My liege, the holy plans that you captured shows something about the Rain Coat. *'Hahkioa': Rain Coat? *'Exiled Rabbid 2': You know another secret project. *'Korln': Oh, that Rain Coat. *(With Heroes) *'Agent Johnson': Excuse us, heroes. We got something to tell you. *'KC': What is it? *'Agent Beverly': Well, we got the two secret projects. *'Judy': Really? What kind? *'Howard Morris': Project Umbrella and Project Roof. *'Ernie': Project Umbrella and Project Roof are the two secret projects? *'Agent Garcia': Yes. *'Agent McKenzie': Since The Alternate has the Storm Maker. They are going to steal the Rain Coat from us and connect to the Storm Maker to combine them into one super weapon called The Blackout. *'Craig': That's horrible. *'Agent Ray': Right. *'Pinky Carter': You guys got the Project Rain Coat? *'Agent Johnson': Why, yes we did. *'Mordecai': Say, Citadel of Heroes, will you join us? *'Alternate Mordecai': Sure. *(Suddenly, Exiled forces attacked the heroes) *'Mordecai': Crap! *'Leonardo': Why did the Exiled forces keep attacking us? *'Dipper': I have no idea. *'Mordecai': They must've been here for the Rain Coat! *'Green': It's that what they want? *'Mordecai': Yes. Oh, hey, Agent Johnson. When Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Guardian Nova Ranger, Future Nova Ranger, me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are working on something cool for the heroes and the Organization. *'Agent Johnson': What kind? *'Mordecai': There are prototypes for the Protectors in development, right? *'Agent Johnson': Right. Who knows how powerful Rabbid Empire, The Other Side, The Alternate and The Exiled with that much. However, The Protectors are ready. *'KC': Alright. *'Raphael': We can do that?! *'Leonardo': Yeah. *(After they out on the Protectors) *'Mordecai': We're ready. *(Suddenly, total Exiled fleet approached) *'Korln': Now, surrender the Project Rain Coat, or we will destroy the park and conquer earth with it instead! *'Mordecai': It's that what they want? *'Agent Johnson': Yes. Let them have it. *'Grunkle Stan': You want it, you got it! here. *(Grunkle Stan throws a Project Rain Coat to the Exiled) *'Korln': Thank you. We have finally have our victory, for our glory of evil! *'Exiled Forces': Yay! (Proud, celebrating, and cheerful to have their victory) *(As the troops got to their ships, the Exiled fleet started to attack) *'KC': Oh, man. We can't believe we all gave the Exiled a Project Rain Coat? Now, what are we going to do? *'Donatello': Don't worry, KC. I got an idea. *(At Sewer) *(Donatello is presenting his latest invention, which is currently covered under a cloak, to the gang.) *'Leonardo': What is it? *'Donatello': (taking off the cloak to reveal a large military tank) I call it the Pizza-Thrower! *'Raphael': Looks like a tank. *'Donatello': That's because it is a tank! Congress passed a bill that sends army weapons to law enforcement, and assorted vigilantes! *'All four turtles': Radical! *'Donatello': I turned the radiator into a brick oven. Then I replaced the missile turret with a pizza cannon! *'Master Splinter': Impressive, Donatello. But military equipment is more powerful than nunchuks and bo staffs. *'Michelangelo': More powerful means more awesome! *'Raphael': Yeah! *'Donatello': Oh, hey, Howard Morris, how about to make the Pizza-Throwers for The Organization? Will that do? *'Howard Morris': Yeah, sure. *'KC': You sure this will work? *'Donatello': Yes. *Grunkle Stan: Hey guys! Guess what! *KC: What? *Grunkle Stan: I tricked the exiled that they think they have the Project Rain Coat so I Actually gave them a bomb! *KC: You did?! *Grunkle Stan: Yep *(Meanwhile with the Exiled) *Korln: At last we finally got the Project Rain Coat! Now let's open the plans! *(As Korln opened the plans but then he realized it's not the project rain coat and noticed it's a bomb inside it) *Korln: What the? IT'S A BOMB!!!! *(Then his entire ship exploded and the Exiled fleet retreated and Korln died in the process) Trivia *First appearance of The Exiled, Citadel of Heroes and the Citadel of Villains. *Brett Willis, Zoe (KC Undercover) and Citadel of Heroes got a job at the park. *Sheena, Rabbid Kong, Blizzy & Sandy, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom (Rabbid), Bwario, Bwaluigi, Ziggys, Hoppers, Smashers, Bucklers, Peek-A-Boos, Valkyries, Citadel of Villains, The Volunteens, Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins and First Order are working for the Rabbid Empire. *Marisa knows Brady is working for The Alternate. *The Exiled served as the true main antagonists of this crossover. *Marisa is joining The Organization. *It is reveal that the Project Umbrella and Project Roof are the secret plans from The Organization. Gallery 2017082300175800-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Pirabbid Plant 2017082311382500-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Rabbid Kong Rkb sc combat coop sherbet desert1.jpg|Blizzy & Sandy 2017082322375900-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Icicle Golem 2017082420375100-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Calavera 2017082423110100-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Phantom (Rabbid) Bwario.jpg|Bwario Bwaluigi.jpg|Bwaluigi 2017082222273500-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Ziggys 2017082223063200-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Hoppers 2017082310284000-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Smashers 2017082320443000-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Bucklers 2017082411431600-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Peek-A-Boos 2017082421381900-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Valkyries Robot-Chicken-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Pizza-Thrower-Hopefully-Salt.jpg|Pizza-Thrower Madame Broode Artwork SMO.jpg|Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins First Order.png|First Order Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers